hey look at the new kid
by blackwitchkarma
Summary: in their first year at High School Hitsugaya got in trouble and forever lost his best friend. Now he's back ready to fight the glares to win her back and prove it wasn't him. Hitsuhina with other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Are things meant to be the way they are because of fate or do we control our own destiny?**

"Hey look at the new kid!" Rani said as she ran up to Momo who was at her locker in the packed corridor.

"Rangiku," Momo cried at the blonde as she made her drop her books onto the floor for the fourth time that week, "Give me some notice before you creep up on me!" she cried indignantly and everyone in the corridor as they heard her trying to act angry but everyone knew it was put on. Momo was the nicest person in the school and everybody loved her as she was so friendly to everyone.

The big busty blonde Rangiku Matsumoto grinned as she helped to pick up the advanced additional maths books. Algebraic expressions were everywhere as well as cubic differentiation notes. "Anyway Momo, look at the new kid! Doesn't he look kinda familiar?" the young blonde said sounding amused.

Sighing Momo turned around to glanced at the entrance of the school building to get the shock of her life, "Oh God," she exclaimed as she turned back to face her friend, "Not that stuck up insane brat of a teenager," the indignation was clear in her voice. "How could my parents do this to me? You'd think they'd mention ,oh your ex best friend is moving back to your school!" She groaned in frustration.

"Well there's at least one good thing about today," Rani pointed out, "Your outfit is to _die_ for and your hair is lovely down!" The young woman was so enthusiastic about complimenting Momo's outfit.

Sighing Momo grabbed her bag at her feet and they walked off to their first class together, "You are so shallow Rani," Momo smiled as they executed a little ritual of theirs.

"Better shallow than deep!" Matsumoto smiled. Her smile grew deeper as she spotted her boyfriend Gin in the corner of the biology lab. All the students were sitting everywhere as they waited for Mr. Rathmore to enter the lab and give them their assigned seats. Gin walked over to the empty seat beside Gin and Momo spotted Izuru and Renji at the back. They waved her over and offered the seat in between them while chatting with her constantly.

She had been best friends with them ever since she had started high school all those years ago. Her relationship with the two boys was peculiar. Anyone who didn't know them would say that the boys were flirting with her and were clearly interested in her but to each other they were the best friends. It was like they had always meant to be friends and the two boys treated her like the sister they never had.

Ichigo and Rukia walked into the bustling lab hand in hand ignoring the cat whistling that was going on. It had been well known by everyone that over the summer holidays the two had finally admitted their feelings to each other and were dating. Many of the boys approved of Ichigo's choice as they all thought that Rukia was quite cool but the girls couldn't say the same. All they could think was that the midget had stolen their crush away from them.

Momo waved Ichigo and Rukia over to their table and once they joined they were immediately given congratulations for not killing the other during the holidays. Blushing and smiling they accepted the slagging before the teacher came in with a white haired boy their age. Everyone in the class sat in shocked silence as they realized who the new student was and more than a few turned to glance at Momo before turning back to the front.

Mr. Rathmore was a rather young teacher and only new to the school so he wasn't exactly clued in to past history of the school. If he had he would have realized that he was reintroducing the infamous Toshiro Hitsugaya, the ex-pyromaniac who had started up a fire in the chemistry labs that had led to them being blown up. Of course what Hitsugaya didn't realize was that his best friend had been in the chem. Labs at the time and had only managed to escape the building with a few burns on her back and left arm. That friend was of course Momo Hinamori.

"Now guys everyone pack up your bags and come to the front. I'm going to assign you all seats in alphabetical order!" groans spread throughout the class at this and Momo sank down into the chair that she was sitting in, in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me. I refuse to sit beside that kid!" she said loudly enough for everyone in the class to hear her and a few burst out laughing. Momo sent a beseeching look at Rangiku to help her out before Mr. Rathmore called her to sit in the desk near the back with Toshiro beside her and Gin on her left across the desk aisle. When everyone was settled in Rangiku put up her hand.

"Mr. Rathmore?" she put on her best innocent face and the teacher was bought right into it. "Is it ok if I speak to you outside for a moment. It's really urgent!" she said desperately, pouting for emphasis and the innocent teacher agreed.

As Rangiku left the class and stood outside the door talking to Mr. Rathmore the class roared into life and everyone cast side looks at Toshiro and Momo who had turned away from him to speak to Gin.

"Em... Momo," a hesitant voice came behind her which she bluntly ignored by moving her seat away from him. When the door opened everyone expected the teacher to come back in again but instead they all saw Daichi come in smiling. His eyes searched the room and immediately found Momo. As he moved out of the doorway he immediately high fived the hand that Renji held out and then Kira's as he walked into the rows of seats his eyes never leaving Momo's as a smile grew on his face at her happy expression.

"You know, you never answered my call last night," he joked as he lent over her forcing her to raise her head to meet his above hers.

"That was because it was 1 in the morning and I was tired, idiot," she glared happily at him before he bent down to kiss her, ignoring the whistles from the rest of the class. Opening her eyes Momo sighed contently as she looked up at Daichi only to see he was no longer looking at her, his attention on the boy behind her in the seat that he was in every year when they were placed in alphabetical order.

"What the hell are you doing here Hitsugaya?" he growled as he pulled Momo out of her seat and away from the white haired kid who was looking extremely annoyed.

"I thought I'd come back to see how everyone was doing?" Toshiro's eyes went to Momo as he replied and it was obvious to see that he had come back for her.

"Listen here you freak, stay away from my girl or I will kill you. Don't you think you did enough damage almost killing her. She doesn't want to talk to you anyway!" he growled threateningly causing Hitsugaya to rise to his feet in protest as he glanced at Momo again but she turned away, refusing to meet his gaze.

* * *

_Wow Hitsugaya as a delinquent. who ever would have thought?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**If we look at the stars we look to the past. Where do we go to see the future?**

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Rathmore asked as he stepped back into the classroom only to see the two boys ready to start a fight.

"Momo Hinamori I would like you to swap seats with Gin, and Daichi Holland go to the empty seat assigned to you,"

The boys glared at each other before Hitsugaya sat back down and Gin moved into the seat next to him with Momo taking Gin's seat in relief that she was no longer sitting next to the pyromaniac but she was still too close to him for her liking. Way to close.

Mr. Rathmore was a biology teacher and seemed to enjoy teaching them about the subject. By the end of the class he had made them write a page of handwritten notes and had given them a sheet of homework on the first day!

Groans were heard everywhere as he told them to do research on genetics for the next class. "I have officially decided that I hate Biology," Momo huffed as she put her books into her bags while talking to Rangiku after the teacher had left. Daichi appeared at her shoulder and as she turned to face him she saw Toshiro stop walking over to her and leave the room on his own.

"Don't worry, I hate it now as well," Daichi smiled slightly but it didn't reach his baby blue eyes

"Ran," Gin grabbed Rangiku's bag out of her hands and carried it over his shoulder, "I want you to stay away from that kid. He's nothing but danger and I don't want you getting hurt," he waited until Rangiku sighed and flicked back her hair and only when she nodded her head did he sigh with relief before turning to Momo. "The same applies to you Momo. You used to be friends and I understand that some part of you still believes that he didn't cause the fire but he did and me and Daichi don't want you to get hurt again,"

"I know that Ichimaru," she scowled, "But you're wrong, I do think he started that fire and I won't go near him," Momo rolled her eyes, "I'm not an idiot and I'm definitely not suicidal to hang out with him besides I've never forgiven him for nearly killing me. Now can we please drop the subject!"

"Sure honey!" Rangiku laughed as she pulled Momo into a tight hug before dragging her by the arm, "We can talk about what fabulous outfit you're going to where for Yumichika's start of year party!" she said with glee as she walked out the door following Gin and Daichi who were talking about the soccer try-outs. Something caught Momo's gaze and when she turned she saw Hitsugaya staring after with a hurt expression on his face, leaning against the biology lab door. He'd obviously heard everything they'd said.

Even though she no longer considered him a friend, old habit kicked in and she felt the need to go to his side and see what was wrong just like he'd done for her.

"_What's wrong Momo?" she lifted up her head from her knees while trying to wipe away the glistening tears that had fallen from her eyes._

"_It's nothing, Shiro," she tried not to sob as her nose began to run. _

"_Don't lie!" he said to her as he knelt down beside her and grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose and eyes. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Momo smiled at that. Even at seven he looked fierce enough to protect her._

"_No. I heard that you were moving away! And you didn't tell me and it hurt that you didn't," the tears burst out again and Hitsugaya sighed as he cleaned her up yet again._

"_That's because mummy didn't know if we were really going to move and I didn't want to worry or make you cry. But I'm not going away. I'll never leave you and I promise I'll never hurt you again or make you cry!"_

"_Promise?" Momo sniffed, wiping away her tears with her sleeve._

"_Promise!" Shiro said as he held out his hand and pulled her to her feet._

But you did leave Toshiro, Momo thought to herself as she was dragged down the corridor, You left without saying goodbye or explaining anything. You want to know what the funny thing was Shiro, if you'd stayed I would have forgiven you for blowing up the chemistry labs. But you didn't stay and for that I'll never forgive you.

* * *

**Aw, these two are officially my favourite pairing ever. I absolutely adore them, they're so cute. so can anyone guess what's the deal with Hitsugaya?**

**(mysterious voice) All will be revealed soon in Hey Look at the New Kid**

**Hmm I've made it sound like a tv programme. hehehe**

**ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Romeo and Juliet died for their love in each other. But what do you do if the one you love is dead in your heart and soul?**

"What do you mean you don't want to go the party?" Rangiku yelled at Momo in the dining hall and everyone turned in their seats to see what was going on.

"Well unless you don't understand English, I mean exactly what I said," Momo replied back quietly, "I don't want to go!" her voice grew stronger.

"What if I said Daichi was going?**" **Ran said with a triumphant grin on her face. Daichi, as the soccer captain was considered popular, very popular. Girls loved him. While most stayed away out of respect for his girlfriend, there were always those select few who didn't and these where the type of girls who went to parties hosted by Yumichika. If she were to leave Daichi unattended then they were sure to pounce. She stared over at Daichi as he headed over to the table with Ichigo and Gin. Not that she didn't trust Daichi; she just didn't want them all over him like the sluts they were. She shook her head automatically scolding herself for calling those girls a bad name.

"Fine, I'll go," she muttered as Matsumoto's yell of happiness could be heard yet again throughout the hall.

"Yay, I have an excuse to go shopping now," she clapped her hands excitedly as she began to organise the shops that they would go to after school.

"Is Rangiku dragging you into another shopping trip?" the soft voice came by her ear as Daichi sat in the seat next to her and she immediately blushed as he put his arm around her shoulder, happiness running throughout her entire body. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. Her eyes closed as she began to listen to the conversations around her. It wasn't long before one caught her attention.

---

"I know. I don't care about what he did a couple of years ago. He's just _so_ fit!" the giggling voice said in the table behind them. Momo listened harder as she ate the chip that Daichi put into her mouth as he was content to let her rest against him. Momo concentrated, blocking out the insistent chatter at her table.

"Besides, his white hair is so cute," the girl continued and a jolt went through Momo as she realised that they were talking about Toshiro.

"So... did you ask him to the party?" another girl asked.

"I did," Momo now recognised her voice to be Emily's, "And he said yes!"

---

"Momo! Momo are you ok?" Daichi asked beside her looked at her with concern as he shook her attention back to her own table. She opened her eyes slowly and managed a weak smile despite the fact that she felt weak to the bone.

"Yeah, I just need to be somewhere quiet to think!" she stood up packing her lunchbox into her bag.

"I'll come with you!" Daichi half stood up but she smiled while pushing him back into his seat.

"It's fine. Besides you still have to organise your trials. I'll see you in next class," she walked off knowing that that hurt concerned expression would be on his face. She knew that her friends were also shooting her worried looks but she didn't really want to think about it. Unconsciously she traced her steps to the place she always went when she needed to think.

The school library was quite large and on three different floors of the school. A wide variety of choice lay in store for whoever entered but for once Momo didn't pick up a book. She went to the large window seated alcove that had been her favourite ever since she'd first come to this high school... with Hitsugaya.

She shook her head and looked out onto the small courtyard below. There was a small pond in the middle filled with life and trees surrounded it. If it weren't for the trees protecting the pond she would have gone to see what it looked down from the different view point.

Footsteps echoed along the bookcases as someone headed towards her. No one ever disturbed her when she was in the library thinking, not even Daichi. Only one would dare to do that and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him.

He sat down facing her on the opposite end of the seat and she felt his eyes on her but not once did she turn to look at him. Instead focusing her attention on the courtyard. The silence deepened and a minute went by, then another.

She knew that Hitsugaya was breaking, he always had to make sure she was ok and now was no different. It was like he hadn't been gone for the last three years.

"Momo speak to me... please," she hadn't noticed before but his voice was different now, changed. _Do I even know you anymore Hitsugaya or are you still Shiro inside_?

She sighed and turned away from the window and the majestic view to meet his eyes before looking away again as if he wasn't there.

"Oh, I see. Is that how it is?" his voice grew angry, "You're just going to ignore me!"

His anger stirred something up in her. Something that she had tried to lock away deep inside her.

"Yeah, like you ignored me," she shot back at him. His surprised face made her even more angry.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I waited for you to call, text or even write but you didn't. It felt like out friendship had never mattered. Like I had never mattered," tears threatened to prick her eyes but she was determined not to cry, not in front of him so she kept her voice emotionless and detached, as if what she was saying didn't affect her.

"Momo I-" Toshiro sighed and his white fringe flopped over his eyes before he pushed it back but he stopped talking when she stood up suddenly.

"Do you want to know what the worst part was? If you'd stayed nothing would have changed between us. I'd still have gone out with you," she smiled bitterly as she turned back to face him and saw his face frozen as he looked at her. "You didn't stay though!" the smile slipped from his face, "And I've moved on from you. I think it's time you did the same about me," she sighed with relief at finally having everything off her chest.

"So our kiss didn't mean anything?" his face was distant as he asked her like he wasn't really there.

"That's the problem. It meant too much! You have to understand Toshiro. I'm with Daichi now and I... love him. If you can respect that then you'll try not to interfere with us. Can you do that?" Momo questioned him anxiously.

Hitsugaya's face was a mask of indecision and pain as he glanced at her, thoughts racing across his mind as he thought quickly how to preserve any kind of link with his ex-best friend and could have been girlfriend.

"I can try," he muttered, his eyes shut in resignation on what he had agreed to do. Let them two be together without objecting, that was going to be hard.

Momo stared at him seriously before smiling slightly and she stepped toward him.

His eyes opened to see her face centimetres away from his as she sat on the alcove seat beside him and he was a little bit tempted to move his face slightly closer to hers, just so their lips could meet but he quickly extinguished that thought.

"Hello Hitsugaya," she smiled brightly, her head tilting sideways as she smiled brightly at him like she used to do years ago. "I'm glad you're back. Everything and one must seem changed here so if you need me just call. My number hasn't changed," she got up and walked away, leaving him wondering what the hell was going on with her attitude change.

Girls, he sighed, they have to be so complicated. But nevertheless a smile graced his lips as he thought of her smile that he always loved.

A smile that was definitely worth fighting for.

* * *

**Hmm, this chapter confuses me slightly...**

**Oh and in reply to xMidnight-Spiritx of how old they are. I immediately thought 16/17 but I've decided to change it that they're 18 =)  
****Anyway I'm so happy. When I came home for school and checked my hotmail I had 14 messages and I was amazed. Most of them were favourites and story-alerts for this story, a few were reviews for this and other stories. I was thinking OMG!!!**

**Anyway I wrote this chapter around two hours before my english summer test cuz I had finished reading my book and I couldn't exactly study for English.**

**OMG, did I mention to you guys about Charlie the Cat? If I didn't I'll explain it at a later date but me and my friend Hana aka OhHowardyouCrackMeUp were watching this programme called bizzarre animal ER and came up with a pretty crazy story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**What would I do if you were to go somewhere where I couldn't follow?**

A cold shiver ran through Momo as she sat in the toilet cubicle. Her stomach rumbled, telling her it wanted food but she had the distinct impression that if she were to eat anything then she wouldn't be keeping it in for very long.

She stood up and threw the toilet seat cover up as she lent over the bowl gagging for all she was worth. She hated this feeling of being sick but not.

"Momo, are you in there?" Rukia knocked on the door and waited until the lock clicked open and Momo's pale face emerged around the door.

"You ok?" Rukia asked even though she knew it was a stupid question.

Momo was highly susceptible to colds and bugs that passed along the school student body due to a weak immune system. She always seemed to be pale or have something wrong but she never let it get her down. Most people who would meet her didn't think that anything was wrong with her and she preferred it that way.

"No, I actually feel really sick," just as she said that her hand rushed to her mouth as she felt the bile rise up in her throat.

"Shall I get the school nurse," Rukia asked unsure of what to do. She stepped away to head to the infirmary but Momo grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bathroom.

"It's fine. I just have to take my medicine and I'll be better in no time," her smile was full of reassurances, "You better hurry back to class Rukia, the bell just went. Say that I'll be there in a few minutes," she turned away and started poking in her bag as Rukia went out the door.

She sighed and took out her medication, quickly taking out a tablet and popping it into her mouth. She stared into the mirror for a full minute until the paleness of her skin faded back to a normal colour.

Going back to class would not be fun but it had to be done. It was her last year at school and she was determined to keep her sick days down to a minimum. Besides she wanted to see what her mum had been up to over the summer in school doing art projects.

---

Hitsugaya took his seat in the class in one of the back chairs by the window. It had been where he'd usually sat when he was in Art class because of the view. He could distantly remember the pupils around him, he'd even been friends with a few and on speaking terms with the rest. But now everything was different and they had all changed. Including Momo.

Seeing Momo for the first time had been a shock that was for sure. She had certainly changed from the yappy cry-baby of a child that he had grown up with. She seemed stronger and more confident in herself now and she was definitely _not_ a tomboy. The clothes she wore were flattering but in a cover up everything way. Her hair was loose and no longer in that childish bun that she always favoured.

Although he was happy to see her, he couldn't help but regret not being there to see her change. But he couldn't have stayed in town after the chemistry lab incident.

Toshiro gripped the table in front of him as he tried to control his anger. It wasn't his fault about the chemistry labs even though he had been there. But to think that Momo had almost died from it. That made him furious. And their family's agreement for them to be married had been dissolved as well. It was lucky that it hadn't been common knowledge about that marriage, he hadn't even known about it until he had eavesdropped on his parents' conversation so no doubt Momo didn't know about it.

Rukia walked into the class just after the bell went and walked over to Ms. Unohana before sitting down in the middle with an empty seat beside her. Surveying the classroom he realised Momo wasn't there and as time passed on he realised that he wasn't the only one looking slightly nervous over her whereabouts.

"Ms. Unohana," he asked, "Can I have a toilet pass?" he walked up to the front of the class and grabbed it from the teacher's hand. He had to practically restrain himself from dashing out the door.

He rushed down the corridor, his heart beating quickly with panic before hearing his name being called out. Coming out of their class was Rukia and she ran towards him. "She was last in the girl's toilets by the library and she wasn't feeling well. She said that she'd only be a few minutes," Rukia explained as they headed towards the spoken location together. Although Rukia would have avoided the white haired kid like Ichigo had made her promise, but Momo might be in trouble. She was sure that Ichigo would understand.

"And you just left her there?" Toshiro wondered over the intelligence of the girl beside him or if she even cared.

"She told me to leave and say she'd be late. Besides she was taking her medication and she doesn't like people see her take it," Rukia spoke up in self defence before dashing ahead and into the girl's toilets. She checked the cubicles but they were empty, "She's not in there," Rukia said as she dashed back out ready to cry as she began to lose her self-control, "She might have tried heading to the classroom,"

"Fine, you retrace our route and all other ways of going to the art rooms. I'll check the way to the infirmary," Toshiro rushed off, leaving Rukia with no time to object as she stared after him wondering if it was entirely smart to let him try and find the girl he had nearly killed. She stared after him before shaking her head and running the other way, _no he won't hurt Momo_, she thought to herself,_ he wouldn't be so worried about her if he wanted to hurt her_.

_Why do you always have to complicate things Momo_, he thought to himself but he was worried. If Momo was feeling sick and didn't actually try to convince people that she fine then that was bad. Although Momo was more susceptible to colds and other bugs than most people her immune system was also much weaker than people thought it to be. An ordinary cold for someone could be highly dangerous to her.

He gritted his teeth as he ran down two flights of stairs without pause before emerging onto a deserted corridor. His footsteps were loud as he walked out of the stairwell and glanced around him.

A few feet away a collapsed girl lay curled up in a ball.

_Shit! Momo. _He could feel the fear in his heart as he knelt down and turned her to face him.

"Momo, wake up. Come on Momo," he shook her slightly to get a response but nothing was forthcoming.

* * *

**Hmm, not entirely satisfied with this chapter. I may go back and edit it. **

**I'm so upset I feel like crying. The lovely sunny weather with warm temperatures of around 26'C have gone. *sobs* I love the sun. I don't want it to go away *cries some more***

**Anywho, does anyone know when the third bleach movie is coming out in english sub or where I can watch it. I've been looking everywhere but I can't find it and people said it was coming out subbed in June. Some help plz.**

**ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Who's to blame when the culprit is the blamer?**

Everything was kinda hazy. It was like there was a weight pressing down on her mind that made her want to go back to sleep. Her eyes were locked shut but everything else was still working, especially her hearing.

_Oh god, please don't let me be in a coma,_ Momo thought to herself as she recognised from the surrounding smell that she was in the infirmary.

"There's no need to worry. She just needs more sleep and eat more iron rich based foods. Apart from that and her cold she's fine," a voice that sounded vaguely like the school nurse passed through her head and it took her a while to make sense of the sentence but by that time the conversation had already progressed.

"Who brought her in?" Oh god, it's mum and she sounds upset. That means there's going to be payback. Joy!!

"Em, can't actually remember Retsu. That white haired kid who was in that whole blowing up the labs thing. He's in the waiting room now. Shall I bring him in now?"

"Sure and thanks Isane," footsteps walked off and then returned again but they weren't the light ones of the nurse, they were heavier and much more fast paced.

"Is she ok?" that weird changed voice said belonging to Hitsugaya came from Momo's right.

"Yeah, she just needs more sleep and iron based foods to eat," Retsu said and Momo felt her mum take her hand.

"She's anaemic?" Hitsugaya's voice didn't portray any sign of surprise at this.

"Apparently so. Guess I shouldn't leave her to feed herself like I've been doing for the past while. Anyway, shouldn't you be in class?" the teacher's voice came back into Momo's mother's voice.

"I had a free last class, so it's not that big a deal," came back the casual reply.

"I don't know what to think about you anymore. But if you're hanging around with my daughter again, no more dangerous stuff,"

"Yes miss," there was something familiar in that voice. It was the tone he took when trying to restrain himself from saying something stupid or harsh. There was a sigh and then Momo waited until her mum's footsteps had disappeared before opening her eyes.

"What were you going to say instead of 'yes miss'," she asked curiously while imitating his voice, trying to make it sound deep but she failed badly causing Toshiro to laugh.

"Nothing," he stared at her weirdly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, "Shouldn't you be lying down?"

"Nah, I'm fine," she stepped onto the floor, hesitantly making sure that her feet were steady.

"Where's my stuff?" she asked peering around for her schoolbag.

"I have them," the voice came from the infirmary side door and in came Rukia with schoolbag in hand.

"Thanks Rukia," Momo smiled reassuringly as she took the bag from her hands while Rukia stared at Hitsugaya suspiciously.

"You're better staying in here, we've got English now and we're getting our heads torn off us for the coursework we handed in last year just before summer. Apparently it's not up to standard," Rukia scowled with annoyance.

"Thanks for the advice. Besides, I don't think there's any point in going back to class with only ten minutes of the lesson left," Momo smiled, thinking that her first day of school was nearly over.

"Can someone smell that?" Rukia asked as she walked back out of the door and into the corridor.

"Yeah it smells like smoke," Momo said as she followed her friend out. Then realisation hit them.

There was a fire in the school and it was coming from the direction of the chemistry labs.

***

The fire alarm went off within a number of seconds and with a jolt, Momo realised it was Toshiro who had raised the alarm.

"Come on, we have to get to the nearest fire exit now!"

The calm carefully controlled voice woke both Rukia and Momo up from their paralysing shock as they realised they needed to escape.

Already they could hear the sounds of footsteps and voices as students left their classrooms following their teachers. Toshiro grabbed both of the girls and dragged them down the corridor to where he remember a fire exit used to be. With a sigh of relief he pressed the handle and opened the door to outside and safely.

"How the hell did that fire start?" Rukia thought out loud, "Obviously it wasn't Hitsugaya since we were with him, but for them to have started in the Chemistry labs is not a coincidence,"

Momo and Toshiro couldn't help but agree with Rukia's line of thinking but there was no time to continue as they walked onto the school car park and began forming their class lines for their roll to be taken to make sure everyone was there.

Murmuring could be heard as students talked to one another over the fire and finally when Principal Yammamoto stood up everyone quieted down.

"Every student had better listen to me well. There will be only one chance for a confession and we promise that we will not take the matter to the authorities. What we will not have is people lying to our faces. If the culprit does not come forth and we find out who he or she is, the consequences will be dire. Now may the culprit please step forward and take responsibility for their actions," the old man was serious as he glared at every student but no one stood forward.

More than a few people turned to stare at Hitsugaya suspiciously and his name spread throughout the class lines like a wave before someone finely spoke up.

"Why don't you ask Hitsugaya?" the voice shouted out loudly and then others followed.

"Yeah, he was the one who did it last time," this time the voice was definitely female.

"And he wasn't in class either," the comments kept coming and coming and Hitsugaya could feel Momo staring at him, waiting for him to fight back.

Yammamoto considered the students before him as they pointed the blame onto the intelligent white haired student whom he had allowed to come back to school. As much as he wanted to put his trust in the boy, the matter had to be addressed in front of the students or the rumours about him would multiply.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, please stand forward,"

* * *

**OMG, I'm so sorry that I'm late in updating. I've no excuse for it so yet again sorry. Please r&r and thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is made for firezone13 from youtube who contacted me via my youtube account to ask me to put up a next chapter for this story. I'd actually forgotten all about this story because I was so busy with my Ghost Hunt fanfics (oops) so everybody who reads this, this would not have been written if I had not been asked.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Left alone I wait for you to come to my side**

Silence echoed throughout the courtyard as everyone paused at what had just being said. The principal was actually going to listen to the student body for once? Normally their suggestions would have been dismissed quickly but then this was Hitsugaya after all who had burned down the chemistry labs before. The matter did have to be cleared up, and even if it did and Toshiro was proven innocent, that still wouldn't stop everybody believing that he had something to do with it.

Toshiro could feel everyone staring at him so he did his best to keep his face impassive as to what was going on. The only thing he could do was tell the truth and that was all. If what he said wasn't accepted Rukia and Momo could always back him up but uncertainty struck at him about that.

Sure Momo had _said_ that she had forgiven him but what if she hadn't. Girls could be strange about stuff like that, pretend to forgive but actually strike when their target was at their weakest. What if he was left stranded up there by himself with no support at all, and there was no way that Rukia would stand up for him. She had barely wanted to talk to him and only had because it was necessary.

No, he had to face this situation as if he was on his own and work his way from there. Principal Yammamoto couldn't do anything but ask him as there was no evidence to say that he had started the fire. So that would leave him home clear and if worst came to the worst he could say that Unohana had been in the infirmary with him if only for a few minutes.

His footsteps were loud in his ears, that's how silent it was as he walked up the lines of students to the front where the teachers stood. Every single student had turned to take a glance at him as he passed before turning to the front again. Some of the faces held distrust and anger while others told him how unsure they were of the matter. He knew that very few faces would show concern over him, perhaps apart from that bimbo of a girl who had asked him to the party but really there was only one face that mattered to him and right now he wouldn't look back at her.

He finally cleared all the lines of accusing faces and stepped up to the Principal who stared sternly down at him with his piercing eyes. It was always said that those eyes could tell when you were lying and Toshiro didn't doubt it. They were so piercing; it was like your soul was being laid before him.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, are you responsible for the fire in the Chemistry Labs today," he said loud enough for everyone to hear him but his eyes never left Hitsugaya's.

"No sir," Toshiro replied back steadily.

"He's lying," someone shouted out and the voice was definitely Daichi's, "He burned them down before, and it's not a coincidence that on his first day back a fire started again. It has to be him!"

Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the student population and even some of the teachers seemed swayed by this unproven speculation. Toshiro could feel everyone staring at him and he did his best to stay calm. He was telling the truth, they had to believe him.

Who am I kidding? He thought, I told them the truth last time and they didn't believe me, this will be no different.

"He didn't start the fire!" A clear voice spoke out and everyone turned to face Momo Hinamori who immediately blushed bright red at so many people staring at her, "He didn't start it," she repeated again even more loudly, "He was in the infirmary with me and Rukia can back me up on this. He was nowhere near the chem. Labs," Rukia nodded in agreement uncomfortably as everyone turned to her.

"You'd be willing to testify in his favour," Yammamoto queried with relief, surely if Momo out of everyone was to stand up for him then that had to prove his innocence saying as she should be the one to hold a grudge against him and sure enough doubt crept in on people's faces as they glanced questionably at each other.

"Yeah I would," Momo nodded never taking her eyes off the principal as she tried to avoid making contact with Shiro.

"In that case, this matter will be handed over to the authorities if no one comes forward by the end of the day. Toshiro, go back into your line to go back to class,"

With relief Toshiro walked back to his position amongst the rest of the students, feeling guilty for even doubting her. Even if she hadn't been friends with him, her sense of righteousness would have made her say something.

The students began walking back into the building to collect their bags as the all clear was given and as they entered to corridor away from any teacher's view, Momo felt herself pulled out of the line.

"What do you think you were doing out there?" an angry hiss erupted from Daichi, "Why did you stick up for that psycho? We could have gotten him kicked out of school you idiot!" his grip tightened on her arm until she uttered out a cry of pain while he grew even angrier.

* * *

**Not much to it but I've sort of forgotten my plot to this story so I'm just getting used to it again. Please bare with me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Love is sweet but sometimes, revenge is slightly sweeter**

"Let go of me Daichi!" she said as she tried to struggle lose from him but his grip on her wrist was too strong.

"You could have been rid of him once and for all Momo but you had to stick up for him!" her heart stuttered in fear as she looked at the rage on her boyfriend's face. He let go of her as two students walked past them but when they left the corridor he turned back to her, "From now on, you're to stay away from him! Do you understand! How do you think I felt when I heard he was in the infirmary with you?"

"But he's my friend. He won't hurt me!" she muttered weakly, she protested as she wiped away her tears knowing that she had to stay strong and stick up for what she truly believed to be true.

"He was your friend last time as well," Daichi said lividly before doing his best to calm down, "Momo, I know it's hard to see him again. I was his best friend too but he abandoned us and who's to say he won't runaway again?" Daichi stared at her before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt," he muttered into her ear softly as he hugged her tightly before letting go of her.

"I'm sorry too. But you need to trust my judgment and I don't think he'll do anything," Momo said before they walked back to their class together hand in hand. But Momo couldn't help but feel slightly… scared. She'd never seen Daichi fall into such a rage like that but it was her fault. She'd promised to stay away from Toshiro but she hadn't. I'm a bad girlfriend, she thought miserably to himself, it's a wonder he hasn't broken up with me, she continued on, but he hasn't! She tried for an optimistic route just as the home-time bell rang, I'll just have to make it up to him somehow, she thought hard before thinking of Yumichika's party, yeah, she thought with a smile, I'll make it up to him then.

"Momo," Daichi's soft voice broke her out of her thoughts and she stared up into his gently grey eyes, "I'll collect you tomorrow morning for school ok cuz Ran says she'll be late,"

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow," she waved goodbye before running over to Rukia and Rangiku as they headed downtown to get something good to wear for the party.

***

Daichi stared at his girlfriend as she caught up with their two friends and they headed over to the shops. He had football practice otherwise he would have gone down with them.

"Today was certainly interesting!" a sly voice said behind him, making him jump slightly.

"Aizen!" Daichi remarked staring at the older man. "Haven't seen you in a while," he said in way of greeting but really he just wanted to stay away from the slightly insane dangerous guy who terrorized everyone stupid enough to mess with him.

"And whose fault is that," Aizen narrowed his eyes at him, "We did you a favour and you owe us one. We've come to collect us that debt," Aizen said with a dangerous grin as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked up behind him like a pair of bodyguards, which in fact they were.

"Your girlfriend, she's very pretty," he started but was cut off before he could continue.

"She's off limits Aizen! She's mine and no one else's," he said slightly fiercely as he followed Aizen into the silent part of the school yard.

"We know that but does Hitsugaya know that?" Aizen said softly as he pushed the buttons that he knew would push Daichi over the edge. "He thinks he can just come in and have everything that he left, his football captaincy, his friends and his girlfriend. Don't you want to sort that guy out once and for all?" he paused letting what he was saying sink in before continuing, "You see Toshiro's uncle is getting in way of a few deals we've got going on. We need you to discourage any further investigation into our side-jobs. Can you do that?" Aizen stared at the boy in front of him, "Just ruff up Shiro and make sure that you leave this note somewhere his uncle will see it,"

Aizen handed over a plastic sealed bag which contained an A4 brown envelope. Reluctantly Daichi took the plastic covered envelope and stuffed it into his bag. At least he'd get some fun out of beating Hitsugaya and he'd get some of his football mates to help him. With a grin he walked onto the football pitch in a _much_ happier mood.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the lateness! Kinda stuck with this so if anyone has any suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
